Talk:Seasons on Sera
New Seasons in The Slab I read early in the book that there was a date that said "near the end of Reap" which usually is where the month is placed. Could this be a new month in the Seran Calendar? Dragonzzilla 23:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) It is, as well as "Late Fall" which could possibly be a season. I already informed The Forgotten Jedi about this in his talk page, and he said he had more important things to do for The Slab before adding the little details like that.----User:Gears4Life Obviously. Dragonzzilla 06:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure that these aren't seasons but months anyway, and that they are out of order. This page needs some serious work, but getting character, battle, and vehicle pages made and updated is more important in my opinion than sorting the months out. If someone wants to try and tackle this, please feel free.--The Forgotten Jedi 06:24, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I figured out this much. Reap is somewhere between Bloom and Frost. Dragonzzilla 04:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Revamp This article needs a serious revamp to make it more organized. Is there any possible way we can get a hold of Karen, or any other Gears story writers to help fix all of this? I mean we don't have any idea what order most of the months go in or how many months in a year there are; We can only assume that Sera follows the same seasonal pattern as us (Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter, etc.) But they have never mentioned Spring once. Only the last three. And the days of the week are unknown at this point, too. All we have are those two letter abrevations but we know there's 10 days in a week. Out of all the information we have accumulated over the years; this is all I can gather. - they use an AM/PM time and Military time - roughly 457 days in a Seran year - 10 days in a Seran week - that's roughly 45.7 weeks in a Seran Year - Months can have a known maximum of 35 days *Highest known number for Brume is the 35th (Anvil Gate chapter 1) *Highest known number for Bounty is the 29thhttp://ca.ign.com/wikis/gears-of-war-3/File%3AWiki_177.jpg *Highest known number for Frost is the 25thhttp://ca.ign.com/wikis/gears-of-war-3/File%3AWiki_360.jpg *Highest known number for Thaw is the 30th *Highest known number for Gale is the 12th (Coalition's End chapter 15) *Highest known number for Heat is the 15thhttps://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisbartlett/6335278725/in/photostream/ *Highest known number for Bloom is the 30th (Jacinto's Remnant chapter 9) - That's roughly 15 months in a year but we only know of 11 so far - There's what looks to be like a date at the very end of The Slab on page 448. It reads "1115/G10/14" - They've mentioned Thursday beforehttps://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisbartlett/6336035546/in/photostream/ - Sera used to have a dating system similar to ours before Emergence Day (examples of Pre-E Day years are....) *15/BR/83 (15th of Brume '83)File:Lwato adamfenix.png *4/16/86 (RAAM's Shadow DKC) *04/14/27 https://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisbartlett/6336035368/ *5th of Bloom '92[ 5] *12.823.149 https://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisbartlett/6336036910/ *25th of Bloom '57https://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisbartlett/6336036474/in/photostream/ *16th of Frost 2453 https://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisbartlett/6336036188/in/photostream/ *15th of Heat 2414 https://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisbartlett/6335278725/in/photostream/ *2462, 2502, 2503, 2500 https://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisbartlett/6335278725/in/photostream/ ---User:Gears4Life